Love Letters
by ElenaDSalvatore
Summary: A year back Damon decided to write letters to everyone he cared about. A post 5x22 Oneshot about how Damon would've said goodbye to everyone.


Hey guys I'm back! So sorry I haven't been updating Eternally lately but chapte 3 is almost done.

This is basically a one shot of what happens a few days after Damon and Bonnie Died. Alaric Is alive and Stefan, Elena and the rest of them are all just grieving.

Love Letters

It was never supposed to be like this. This is not what her life should've been like. Cleaning out her dead boyfriends bedroom.

Everything was supposed to be so much better. This was never supposed to happen. He promised it would never happen. He promised he'd never leave.

She grabbed a box from the top shelf of his closet and started ruffling through some old envelopes. There were letters to Stefan dated from 1920 all the way to 1970. None of them were stamped or opened.

"He never sent them." She concluded out loud.

"What?" Stefan whispered as he turned his attention from a box filled with old photos.

"These." She pushed the box towards him. "They're for you."

He studied the envelopes for a second before speaking." He wanted to reach out." As soon as he said it, he broke down. Elena enveloped him in a hug. The two of them stayed like that for a few minutes before Stefan pulled out.

As Stefan started reading the letters, Elena continued rummaging through Damon's things. It wasn't till almost the entire box was empty that she saw them. The letters.

Tears started streaming down her face as she read the cover of the delicately folded pieces of paper.

"What is it?" Stefan whispered when he saw her face.

"He wrote these." She sobbed.

"Obviously" Stefan said, mildly annoyed at her for interrupting him.

"Their for us... All of us." She handed him the pile.

She was right. There was one for each of them. Stefan, Caroline, Jeremy, Bonnie, Alaric, Matt, and right at the bottom was one with her name written in golden ink. Elena.

"Call everyone." She reached for the letters and held them against her chest. "They need to read these."

...….…

Matt.

This is so pathetic. I'm dead. And of all the quarterbacks in the world, I chose to write a letter to you.

Matt couldn't help but laugh at that.

I know sometimes Elena can be stubborn and I both hate and love that about her. But I need you to please stick with her. You're all she has left of her once normal life. The rest of us are- were- all part of this drama. So please don't give up on her. She needs you whether or not you think so,she does.

Cursing you from the afterlife.

- Damon

"What did he say?" Elena stood next to the door.

"How long have you been there?" When she shrugged he continued." Have you read yours?"

"Not yet but i will.I'm just not sure if I'm ready." She sat down next to him, resting her head on his shoulder as tears fell from her eyes. "I'm so glad you're here,Matt. I really need you to be here now."

He smiled which made her sit up and look at him. "What?" she said defensively.

"That's exactly what Damon said." She smiled before once again resting her head on his shoulder.

…

Caroline.

Well Blondie I don't know if I'm shocked or relieved that I died before you. Sometimes I wonder what would've been if nothing had ever happened between us. Would you still be this annoying?

"Ouch!" Caroline mocked out loud.

Anyway let's get right to the point. There were only two people on this earth whom I ever truly loved. Unfortunately, you were not one of them. And considering the speech Elena gave me tonight about it "Never unfalling for my baby bro." I don't really think she'll miss me much. But Stef... He refuses to admit it out loud, so do I but we're all each other has- had. And the two of you are slowly developing this weird, friendship thingy so I really need you to be there for him. You can continue hating me for a long as your heart desires it, just please don't give up on Stefan.

Yours Truly

Damon.

…

Elena reached for the next letter.

Bonnie.

"You should read it." Caroline whispered, trying to hide the pain in her voice.

"Are you sure?" Elena replied.

Caroline nodded slowly before gesturing for Elena to sit on the couch beside her.

(Judgy)

God I hate your stupid guts. But everything you do is for Elena and I couldn't be more greatful for that. You are truly an extraordinary person because of everything you do of her.

Elena felt as a fresh batch of hot, salty tears started falling from her eyes.

If you're reading this then it probably means you've survived your one million attempts to save Elena from death. But if this letter is being read by someone else then I will have forever to thank Bonnie freaking Bennett for everything she's done to save us.

Eternally,

Damon.

She gave the faintest hint of a smile.

"What does it say?" Caroline interrupted.

"It's just Damon being Damon." She said playfully, but they could still hear the pain in her voice. Taking a deep breath, she continue to speak."Do any of you know when he wrote these?"

Caroline held back but when no one answered she figured she had to. "I think I might."she pulled out her letter from her pocket and slowly placed it in the palm of Elena's hand."Only you will be able to figure out when he wrote this based on what's inside." She whispered.

Elena slowly the contents of the letter. She couldn't help but smile at some of the jokes and picture the smirk on his face. 'Considering the speech Elena gave me tonight about it always being my baby bro.' Her words hit her like a bullet to the chest.

Never in her entire life had she been more wrong about something. She felt sick just remembering herself saying that. But she'd changed... Damon had changed her. For the better.

After a few moments spent in silence and misery, Caroline came back into the room. "Are you okay, sweetie?"

Elena nodded, half-heartedly.

"Did you figure out when he wrote these?" Stefan followed Caroline into the room and slowly sat down on the couch beside her.

She slowly nodded. "It was the night Alaric died... The night we all thought Klaus died... The night I drove off wic-"

"The night you died." Caroline finished for her.

…

Jeremy.

I'm gonna cut the crap and jump straight to the point. Don't be a dick and take care of Elena. Or I will haunt you for eternity Mr.'i see ghosts all the time' Capiché?

"Capiché." Jeremy whispered to no one in particular.

He felt something else in the envelope so he gently reached in to grab it. It was a cassette tape. He put his letter down on the bed. And then he saw it. The small,barely visible message written at the back of the page.

Keep it safe. When the time is right Elena will ask for this. I need you to do that... If not for me then do it for your sister, Jeremy. It has the answers she'll need.

Jeremy stared at the tape and placed it safely in his drawer before exiting his room.

…..

Ric.

Way to kill Team Badass, dick.

I swear to whoever controls this hell that we call a world, that I am going to bring you back. I'm not giving up on you, because for some insane reason that I am yet to understand, you stuck by me through thick and thin even though I was the one who screwed up your entire life. When you think about it I am the idiot who is responsible for what has become of your life. I turned your wife, I'm the reason Jenna's dead, no other woman in mystic falls is going to give you a second look because you're standing next to me and... Well,who could resist right?

Alaric could practically see the smirk he would've had wen he wrote that.

So no matter how much it surprises you or how much it pains me to say this. I will bring you back,Ric.

(even if it's the last thing I do.)

"Mission Accomplished." Alaric whispered, half-heartedly.

….

Stefan.

Every time I think of writing this to you I remember the day mother died.

I remember you were still young. Too young to even understand what was happening.

Father wouldn't let me go to the funeral. He'd insisted that I would've made too much of a scene. So I stayed in my room the entire time.

When you got home, you were in tears so father chased you upstairs. When I heard the sobs coming from your room I came there and you were sitting on the bed. You were holding mothers necklace. You had been squeezing it so tightly that blood was dripping from your hand.

I asked you what was wrong and to this day I still remember the exact words you whispered.

"They took her away... They wanted me to say goodbye.. I hate saying goodbye, Damon."

You looked at me with that weird goofy smile of yours and I told you not to worry because we'd never have to say goodbye.

God was I wrong. I have managed to really truly hate you for over a century.

Stefan felt a pang of pain in his chest.

But I don't. I never did. I always thought I did. But all I needed was my brother and I swear I will not let 'this girl' come between us. No matter how special she is. You're my brother, Stef.

I love you.

(Talk about sen•ti•men•tal)

"I love you too,brother." Stefan whispered.

"He knew that." Elena whispered, emerging from behind the door.

"Have you read yours?" Stefan asked.

"I'm ready to read it now." She pulled it out from her pocket,placing it in her lap.

"I should go." He started to get up but she blurred in front of him.

"Don't." She whispered. She gestured to the bed. "I need you to be here."

She braced herself and wiped away any tears left on her face.

Elena.

She stared at the paper and yelled internally a thousand times. Other than her name all it said was 'I love you so much more than you will ever know.'

She didn't even wait a second before she started yelling. "JEREMY! JEREMY!"

Jeremy hurried down the hallway until he reached her. "What's wrong?"

"You mean other than the fact that my boyfriend is dead. And all he left for me was this one sentence that means everything but is going to change absolutely nothing!" She yelled. "Other than that everything is just PEACHY!"

"Quit the sarcasm, Elena. You're the one who called me here."

"I need you to reach out to him." She calmed herself down and sat beside him on the bed." Please Jer."

"No Elena. It'll just make things worse. Besides there is no way to reach out to them. The other side is gone, remember?"

"Then what do you expect me to do? Do you want me to turn it off? Skip town? I can't spend eternity with no closure." She grabbed his hands. "Jeremy, Please."

"I can't Elena. But I think you need to see this." She followed him to his room and watched as he opened his drawer and pulled out his envelope. He took the letter out and gave her the envelope.

She took out the tape. "Did he leave this?"

Jeremy nodded. "He said I'd know when the time was right. I think it is."

Elena didn't stop to ask any more questions. She ran out of the room and all the way back into Damon's room within 10 seconds. She rummaged through all his things until she found it. He's cassette player. She ran downstairs and practically chased everyone out of the boarding house.

She sat down on the floor,leaving a 10cm space between her and the screen. She pressed play and began to listen to the last words Damon Salvatore would ever say to her.

"You watching this probably means that I'm dead or that someone was snooping through my stuff in which case they're going to be dead."

She giggled a little but it was more of a bittersweet moment.

"I have been updating this every week since the night you died. I must have re-shot this video like a billion times but all I can tell you is that in every single version one thing never changes. And that is the fact that I love you."

Elena broke into tears.

"I love you, Elena Gilbert. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone on this entire earth. You are my life."

She couldn't help but start crying even more when she thought of last summer, when he'd said the exact same thing to her. Just like last time, it made her heart melt.

"I'm so sorry that I broke my promise. I'm sorry that I left you. Please try not to do anything stupid that will hurt you. I need you to move on. You should find love again because you, Elena Gilbert, deserved to be loved every second of every day. And I know that wherever I am, I will do just that. I will love you with everything I have, Forever."

The screen faded to black and Elena felt a piece of her heart be ripped out. "I love you too." She whispered.

…..

It was around midnight when Jeremy got home, he went up the staircase to Damon's room to check if Elena was asleep. What he found was much worse.

Elena was lying on the floor, her body calcified, a stake in her heart,and a single piece of paper beside her. With tears in his eyes,Jeremy slowly picked up the piece of paper and read it.

All I ever wanted was an eternity with him.


End file.
